Unexpected?
by Golden.Starlight
Summary: He thought. "Ah! It's April Fools' Day!" "NO! Wait yeah it is, but did you forget something?" Kero looked once again, at the calendar, and thought. "Haha, great April Fool's joke Sakura. Making me think I forgot something important today."


**Writer & Editor:** Sakura-chan

**Disclaimer:** I'm not creative at all, so I'll go the old fashion way: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. :)**

* * *

**Summary: **"Ah! It's April Fools' Day!" "NO! Wait yeah it is, but did you forget something?" Kero looked once again, at the calendar, and thought. "Haha, great April Fool's joke Sakura. Making me think I forgot something important today."

**Note: **This story takes place right after the manga.

* * *

It was a nice day. The bright blue sky and the sun was shining. The weather was nice too: It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot.

Sakura woke up, and stretched.

"Ahhh! It's going to be a fabulous day!" She cried as she stretched, a wide smile plastered on her face, as usual.

"Eh? What time is it?" Kero popped out from his drawer, wiping his eyes.

"Ahh! Good morning, Kero-chan!" Sakura picked him up and spun him around.

"WHA-t is GO-ing ON?" Kero asked as he was being spun around by her.

"Look outside Kero-chan! It's so pretty!" Sakura shouted as she stopped spinning him around.

"Wow, it is really nice outside," Kero replied, "It's a perfect day to... play video games."

Sakura fell anime-style.

"KERO-CHAN~!"

"What?"

"It's not good for your eyes..."

"I wanna beat Suppi!"

"Heh, you two are really close now, eh?"

"No, we're rivals!"

Sakura just sweatdropped.

"Oh, oh, oh, Kero-chan, guess what day it is today!"

"Uhh..." He looked at the calendar that was hung up beside her desk on the wall. _'Hmm... It's April 1__st__...'_ he thought, and then it hit him. A light bulb appeared on his head.

"Ah! It's April Fools' Day!"

"NO! Wait yeah it is, but did you forget something?"

Kero looked once again, at the calendar, and thought. That's when he realized something.

"Haha, great April Fool's joke Sakura. Making me think I forgot something important today."

"Eh? I'm not joking!" Sakura retaliated, "It's my birthday."

"Really? Well then, Happy Birthday!" Kero was astonished. _'So that's why there was a cake sticker on April 1__st__...'_

"..." Sakura sighed. "Thank you, Kero-chan."

"Oh, uhh, you should hurry up and get to school."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She quickly got changed and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom," She whispered as she looked at her picture, "Good morn- WHOA!" Sakura's mouth dropped open.

A large breakfast was on the table, or should I say a feast?

"What is this for?"

"Ahh, good morning, and Happy Birthday Sakura," Sakura's dad looked up from his cooking and smiled at her.

"Thank you dad!" Sakura ran and sat down, as her older brother sat a plate down in front of her on the table.

"Good morning late birthday monster," He said as he did.

Sakura created a fist with her hand. "You..." She taunted.

"Now now, let's eat," Her dad said as he sat down beside her.

"Itadakimasu!" They all chanted at the same time. Then, they ate their big feast-like breakfast.

_~(^^)~_

After breakfast, Sakura and her older brother took off for school, meeting with Yukito on the way.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," Yukito greeted, "and Happy Birthday."

"Eh? How did you find out?"

"Oh, your _dear _brother told me."

"Oh, I see."

"And here's your present," A large bag comes from out of nowhere and he gives it to Sakura.

"EH?" She cried as she fell from the weight of her present.

"Bye, and have fun," Touya remarked as he rode off with Yukito dragging behind him.

"See ya Sakura-san."

"B-bye-bye..." She smiled as she was stuck under the present.

_~(^^)~_

"Go-good morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good morning Sakura~ Happy Birthd- oh my," Tomoyo put her hand in front of her mouth, "What are you carrying?"

"Heh heh, Yukito gave me this for my Birthday, ahaha," Sakura replied from behind the large present, before she fell, again, because of it.

"Here, let me help you," Tomoyo rolled the present off her, and helped her up.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura thanked.

The door opened, and Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the person who came in.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun."

"Good morning," He replied back, "What's with the big bag on your desk?"

"Oh, uh, Yukito gave it to me..."

"Why?"

"For my birthday."

"It's your birthday today?"

"Yes."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sakura blushed slightly.

"Eh? How do you not know Li-kun?" Tomoyo politely asked.

"Oh, it was my fault. I just never thought about bringing it up." She scratched her as she sweatdropped.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing really. My dad is going to be away for a few days because of his work, and my brother, well I don't need to explain that." Sakura looked down for a second. "But it's okay, because this morning I had a big feast!" She made a large circle in front of her with her arms when she said that to emphasize what she was saying.

That's when Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other, when Sakura took her eyes off them for a while.

"We'll discuss the plan later, Li-kun." Tomoyo whispered into his ear before class started.

_~(^^)~_

The bell rings for lunch time.

"Wah, did you get that math question?" Sakura asked Syaoran, as they were sitting under a tree in the field.

"Nope," Syaoran replied as he bit into a piece of sushi, "and did you know you have a spider in your hair?"

"No, I didn't- EHHHHH?" Sakura stood up and used her hands to go through her hair, and started running around in circles, repeatly shouting, "Is it off? Is it off?"

"Hey, calm down, it was a joke! Happy April Fools," Syaoran chuckled.

"Hey..." Sakura calmed down.

Silence overcame them, but they were content with it.

"Arg... I don't get this one question. I'll go ask Terada-sensei." Sakura stood up. "I'll be right back!" She said, and then she ran off into the school.

Syaoran sighed. He also stood up, and went to look for Tomoyo. They are planning a surprise birthday party for Sakura. He took a note out of his pocket.

_Meet me at the back of the school, between the two trees when you can during lunch, but don't make it too suspicious. ;) I'll be waiting~_

_-Tomoyo_

He went to the back of the school.

"Oh, I see you came, I thought you were going to be with Sakura-chan the whole lunch."

"Oh, she went to get help for this math question, and she'll be back soon to look for me. We have to be quick."

"Okay, so do you have any ideas?"

"No, not really. How about you?"

"Actually, I have an idea. Here's what we're going to do."

_~(^^)~_

"Oh, I get it Terada-sensei! Thanks!" Sakura hopped up and down as she thanked her teacher.

"You're welcome Kinomoto-san, oh, and Happy Birthday," He added.

"Thanks!"

Sakura ran out the door of the staff room, and went outside, to where she and Syaoran were last sitting, only to realize that he wasn't there.

"Eh? Where did he go?" She walked around him, but it was unsuccessful.

But as she started walking around, she noticed another strange thing going on. She couldn't find any of her closer friends in the yard, anywhere.

Then, she used her phone to call Tomoyo.

Tomoyo picked up.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you?" She asked into the phone, "I can't find anyone else either, Syaoran, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, no one!"

"Calm down Sakura-chan. We're all in the classroom."

"Ah, okay. Why?"

"Just come and you'll see," was Tomoyo's last response before she hung up.

"Okay!" Sakura ran into the school, and stood outside the classroom door, because she was deep in her thought. _'Why would they all be in there? I know there aren't any auditions for any parts of a play, there aren't any practices...' _She thought. She can only think of one explanation: they are playing an April Fool's prank on her.

Getting ready for the prank, she opened the door very slowly, bracing for what's coming.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The popping streamers went off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Everyone screamed, leaving Sakura with her mouth dropped open, just like that morning.

"We know that it's April Fool's day, but your birthday is much more important than that!" Chiharu yelled over the screams of 'Happy Birthdays' the class was shouting.

"And speaking of birthdays, did you know that in China-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, be quiet." Chiharu pulled Yamazaki's ear and walked towards the chalkboard, dragging along with him.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" Rika walked up to her.

"Thank you, Rika-chan!"

"Happy Birthday Sakura."

"Thank you Syaoran-kun."

"I made a card for you. It was really last minute, but I hope you like it." He smiled a small smile.

"Whaa, it's okay," Sakura replied, giving a large grin back at him.

"Syaoran, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Did you prepare this with Tomoyo?"

He froze at the sudden question. "H-How did you know?"

"Well, I saw you two passing notes during class. I never thought about that it would be about this, but I knew that if you two were to prepare something at the very last minute. Since you didn't know my when my birthday was, I assumed just now that maybe that's what you guys were doing…" Sakura blushed as she looked back up at him after she said that.

"Good guess, Sakura."

"Thanks~" She grinned. "But the thing is, how did you two prepare this so quick- oh, I'm guessing that Tomoyo's maids had something to do with this?"

Syaoran just nodded.

"And you just asked Terada-sensei if you guys could use the room for the party?"

Syaoran nodded again, suddenly a little frightened by how Sakura knew all of this. It was if she was there with them the whole time!

"So THAT'S how he found out my birthday. I never told him..." She put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking.

"Sakura, enough thinking. Let's go to the others."

"O-KAY!" She jumped into Syaoran's arms, and then in hand-and-hand, they ran to the other side of the room to their classmates.

-Fin-

* * *

This was my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction~ I haven't watched the anime/read the manga in a while, so some characters might be a bit OOC... sorry about that if it is. T_T However, Cardcaptor Sakura is nonetheless my favourite anime, and one of my favourite mangas. :3

The reason I titled it "Unexpected?" is because in all of these events, everything was unexpected, like Syaoran didn't _expect_ that it was Sakura's birthday, and he didn't _expect _to make a birthday party for her on such short notice, and Sakura didn't expect to get a birthday party, etc etc. XD

I hope you enjoyed it! :D And please review!

-Sakura-chan, Cardcaptor Sakura fan~.


End file.
